Amour ou Amitier
by maxipuce 091280
Summary: Bella et Edward sont amis depuis 4 ans. Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ne savent pas comment se l'avouer
1. Chapter 1 presentation

Tous les personnages appartienent a Stéphany Meyer et je n'ai aucun droit sur ses merveilleux personnage qui représente la saga Twilight

**Chapitre 1 : Présentation**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella Swan et j'ai 18 ans. Je suis la fille de Charlie, chef de police du compté de Forks et de Renée, Institutrice. Ma mère vit a Jacksonville avec Phil, un joueur de base-ball de seconde division. Lorsque mes parents on divorcé il y a 2 ans, j'ai préféré rester auprès de mes amis, surtout les Cullen arrivés en ville, il y a 4 ans : Emmett, Edward et Alice.

Ils ont été adoptés par leur tante Esmée, décoratrice d'intérieur et par Carlisle Cullen, médecin de grande renommée. Leur parent, Elisabeth et Edward Massen Senior sont décédés dans un accident de voiture alors que les jumeaux venaient de naître et qu'Emmett n'avait qu'un an. Esmée n'aurait jamais pu abandonner des enfants qui étaient déjà les siens. Eux même ceux considère comme des Cullen. Leurs parents adoptifs sont aussi beaux à l'intérieur qu'a l'extérieur. Toutes les infirmières rêvent qu'il quitte Esmée pour elles, mais Carlisle n'aime et ne regarde que sa femme.

Leur mère ayant une sensibilité exacerbée à la lumière, la famille est venue s'installer dans l'état de Washington où il pleut 320 jours par an.

Le jour de leur rentrée, le directeur m'a demandé de leur faire visiter le lycée. Mais je soupçonne Renée d'avoir mis son grain de sel pour que je me fasse de nouvelles connaissances

J'ai tout d'abord été suffoquée par leur beauté pâle, mais passée cette première impression, nous sommes très rapidement devenus amis.

Il y a Emmett, un grand nounours d'1m90 pour un nombre impressionnant de kilos, tout en muscles. Il participe à tous les sports en plein air et nous répète sans cesse qu'il serait partant pour pratiquer un sport en chambre pour changer un peu. Mais toutes les filles du lycée lui semble sans intérêts, évidement, lui en parle plus crument. Emmet est dans notre classe depuis qu'il a redoublé sa seconde.

Puis viens Alice, une pile survoltée d'1m50 qui marche à la caféine, ne dort quasiment jamais, « C'est une perte de temps, il y a beaucoup mieux a faire ». Brune, les cheveux coupés au carré tout en épis, on dirait un petit lutin. Elle a une excellente intuition pour tout. Fan de shopping, elle m'entraîne toujours dans ses folies et pour y échapper, une seule excuse : être à l'agonie. Ayant finit de jouer avec Emmett et Edward, je suis devenue Barbie-Bella. Personne ne résiste à ses yeux de cocker de toute manière.

Et enfin il y a Edward, Ah Edward, « mon meilleur ami ». A la seconde où il est apparu devant moi, j'ai littéralement flashé sur lui. Cela s'est aggravé avec le temps. Nous avons beaucoup de points communs : musique, film... Son aspect physique est idéal : un visage parfait, des yeux vert émeraude (j'ignorais qu'une telle couleur existait), les cheveux couleur bronze( une vrai bataille entre lui et ses cheveux) et un corps a damné une sainte. Nonobstant, ce corps cache une personnalité étonnante et attachante, sans parler de son don pour le piano qu'il pratique depuis l'âge de 5 ans.

Amoureux d'une fille, il persiste à vouloir garder son identité secrète. Selon lui, elle en aime un autre et en parler lui fait du mal. Pourtant toutes les filles ne rêvent que de lui et n'aurait aucun mal à avoir « son ange ».

Edward connaît mon amour pour un garçon de la classe mais jamais je ne pourrais lui avouer que c'est lui.


	2. Chapter 2 routine

Chapitre tres court mais important

**Chapitre 2 : Routine**

Comme tous les matins, Alice est venue jouer à Barbie-Bella. Je vous rassure, nous n'avons plus de modèle réduit dans les placards.

- « Samedi, journée shopping » me dit-elle avec les yeux pétillant comme à chaque fois qu'elle prononce le mot fatal

- « Encore? On y a été la semaine dernière! » lui répondis-je en boudant

- « Bella, les Hale arrivent lundi, tu ne me feras pas ça ? Les accueillir en guenille ? De toute façon, Emmett et Edward viennent, je dois renouveler leurs garde-robe »

Chaque Cullen avait son propre dressing, tous plus grand que ma chambre.

- « Alice, ils sont venus avec nous le mois dernier

- Tu ne veux pas qu'ils nous accompagnent ? As-tu besoin de nouveaux sous vêtements ? » Elle se jette sur mes tiroirs qu'elle a remplis la quinzaine précédente. « Ok on fera un tour à Darjeeling et Victoria's Secret »

- « Non Alice ! Pas si les garçons sont là ! »

- « Mmm … mais pas d'esquive la semaine prochaine »

- « OK ! » dis-je pas trop convaincu »

Et comme tous les matins, elle choisit mes vêtements

- « Un jour, tu crois que je pourrais m'habiller toute seule ? » lui demandais-je

- « Prête tu seras un jour jeune Padawane »

- « Oui Maitre Obi Wan »

- « Non, mon niveau est celui de Yoda ! » Nous sommes parties dans un fou rire.

Elle a choisi un jean slim et un haut beige ( je devine la couleur que porte Edward aujourd'hui). Alice assortie nos tenues comme si nous étions un couple, bizarre non ? Pourtant si elle se doutait de mes sentiments, m'en parlerait-elle ?


	3. Chapter 3 shopping version Emmett

**Chapitre 3 : Shopping version Emmet!**

Le samedi arrive toujours trop vite, et à 10 heures pile, les Cullen arrivent.

- « BELLA » cria Alice en bas de l'escalier, « si tu ne descends pas dans la seconde j'envoie Emmet ! »

Je fais toujours mon maximum pour que les séances de shopping durent le moins de temps possible. Face à un argument de cette taille, je ne suis jamais descendue aussi vite que j'ai loupée la dernière marche chose habituelle chez moi ils rient tous devant ma maladresse, sujet de moquerie surtout pour Emmett

- « Alors Bell tu as encore fantasmé sur moi et tu es tombée devant mon irrésistible sex-appeal ? »

- « Oh oui Emmett ! Prend moi » répondis-je en riant. Il me saute dessus, me jette sur son épaule et pousse des bruits d'homme des cavernes jusqu'à la Volvo d'Edward.

A son habitude il a conduit comme un coureur de F1, chose impossible pour moi avec ma veille Chevrolet.

Au cours du trajet, Alice nous fait un briefing. Comme si elle avait besoin d'une excuse !

- « Les Hale arrive samedi. Lundi j'accueille les jumeaux Jasper et Rosalie et leur fait visiter le lycée. Ils ont 18 ans. J'ai bien l'intention de leur réserver le même accueille que Bella nous a fait, je compte sur vous ! »

- « Merci » dis-je en rougissant

- « De rien, même si a l'époque j'ai frisé la crise cardiaque en voyant ton look. Heureusement tata Alice est arrivé dans ta vie. »

- « Alice, tu as 14 ans, dur la crise cardiaque ! Et puis Bella était très bien habillée » ce jour là répondis Edward, ce qui m'a pris au dépourvu. Comment pouvait-il se souvenir de ce que je portais alors que je l'ignore.

- « Edward est amoureux de Bella ! Edward est amoureux de Bella » chantonna Emmet ce qui nous fit rougir. Ce qu'il est beau comme ça ! A cette pensée mes joues se sont enflammer de plus belle. Emmett continuait à chanter jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se mette à grogner, ce qui fit rire Alice

- « Bon revenons à nos montons. Aujourd'hui, je vous trouve, à tous, la tenue parfaite pour les recevoir Lundi dit Alice

- « Le retour du lutin diabolique » dit Emmett avec un air machiavélique en se frottant les mains petit surnom récurent d'Alice dès qu'elle parlait mode.

Dans un énième magasin, Emmett est revenu affublé avec le même style qu'Alice porte et se lança dans une magnifique imitation

- « Alors Bell ? je te verrais bien avec ça, ça et….ça » dit –il en prenant des fringues au hasard dans les rayons et en prenant une petite voix criarde

- « S'il te plait », dis-je en rigolant, « je ne veux plus rien essayer »

- « Aller Bella, s'il te plait, pour moi », avec La moue cocker façon Cullen comme j'aime l'appeler. « Comment veux- tu pouvoir t'envoyer en l'air avec Emmett ou Edward si tu ne fais pas d'effort ? Tu veux leur briser le cœur ? dit-il tapotant le cœur d'Edward. Et voilà ! Edward affiche le même air de supplice, comment lui refuser quelque chose ?

En fin de compte, tout était à ma taille. Enfin, façon de parler vu la mini jupe et le top bleu camaïeu. Hasard ou don familiale pour choisir les coupes gênantes ?

En sortant, je m'attendais à des rires mais à ma grande surprise, j'eu droit à des sifflements d'Emmett et d'Alice. Devant le silence et la position stoïque d'Edward je lui demandais ce qu'il n'aimait pas

- « Non, c'est euh…oui…enfin si j'aime. Tu es ….parfaite » me dit-il avec un regard indéchiffrable

- « Je te l'achète » décida Alice

- « Non Alice ! C'est trop court, quand veux-tu que je mette ca ? »

- « Vu la réaction d'Edward tu pourras toujours la mettre pour finir au lit avec lui »

- « EMMETT! » crions-nous tous les deux en cœur

Je repartis dans la cabine en courant pour remettre mes vêtements pendant que les garçons commençaient a faire la queue

Alice entra dans la cabine

- « Mets ça s'il te plait » en me tendant un ensemble soutien gorge /string couleur bleu

- « Oh Alice s'il te plait nous avions dit pas cette semaine ! »

- « Oui mais là ça s'impose ! Elle place le SG devant moi. Parfait ! »

Après avoir trouvé ma tenue, pour lundi, un ensemble pantalon veste crème et un top bleu (encore ? Mais qu'a-t-elle avec le bleu en ce moment ?) Et sa tenue, une jupe blanche, un leggins et une tunique turquoise, on partit cherché celles des mecs.

Une fois trouvé la tenue de ces messieurs, direction la maison Cullen comme tous les Week-end depuis 1 ans. Jours où mon père s'est trouvé une copine, Susan est très gentille et attentionnée.

Carlisle et Esmée sont devenus mes seconds parents. Comment ne pas les aimer ? Carlisle est toujours à notre écoute. Esmée est la définition même de l'amour maternel. La vie a fait qu'ils adoptés mais ils n'auraient pas aimés plus leurs enfants si elle les avait mis au monde. Tous les 5 sont très unis

Ce soir, Les parents sont a un gala de bienfaisance donc nous nous retrouvons tous les 4.

- « Maman nous a laissé des lasagnes à faire réchauffer » cria Alice de la cuisine

A son habitude Esmée a prévu 10 parts mais Emmett est là…

Puis nous avons débarrassé afin de prendre les dessert devant les films :Underworld 1,2 et 3. Elle avait choisi plusieurs parfums de glace.

Nous avons pris l'habitude Edward et moi de prendre une grosse portion commune avec 2 petites cuillères de vanille noix de macadamia et fraise recouvert de chantilly emmitouflé dans notre couverture.

Les 2 autres traitres n'arrêtent pas de dire que nous ressemblons déjà à un vieux couple.


	4. Chapter 4 cap ou pas Cap

**Chapitre 4 : Cap ou pas Cap**

- Bella, cap ou pas cap me proposa Emmett sans crier gare

Connaissant Emmett il valait mieux choisir Cap, parce que l'autre option se révélait souvent bien pire, quand il faisait ça sans prévenir, ça pouvait se révéler dangereux.

- Cap ! dis-je en chuchotant avec la peur de ce qu'il allait me faire faire

- Samedi prochain on va en boite et tu portes la tenue que je t'ai choisi aujourd'hui.

- Oh OUI ! cria Alice, c'est une super idée Emmet et je sais exactement quelles chaussures tu mettra

- Mais Alice…. Tu as vu la tenue ! On va ne pas arrêter de…

- Oh Bella, Edward et Emmett te protègerons des enquiquineurs me coupa t'elle.

- Oui, je promets de pas te lâcher d'une semelle me chuchota Edward à l'oreille. Le feu aux joues avec l'anticipation de la semaine prochaine j'acceptais d'une petite voix.

Emmett croisa s'est bras, nous tourna le dos puis ce caressant en faisant des bruits de sussions et pris une voix aigus : oh Edward, prends moi fort, oh oui plus fort !

- EMMETT crions-nous tous les deux

Je me demande quel aurait été la deuxième options mais je me dis que la première était forcément mieux puisque Edward me quitterai pas, pas qu'il ne le fait pas d'habitude mais j'adore tous ces moments en sa compagnie, je me sens unique.

La plupart des filles ne savent pas sur quel pied danser avec Edward. Tout le monde savaient que nous étions juste amis, mais personnes n'osait l'approcher comme s'il allait les mordre. Je crois qu'il met volontairement cette distance e entre lui et les autres, il les pense tous superficiels.

Emmett lui fait partit le l'équipe de Foot et de basket et Alice du comité d'organisation, celle est qui s'occupe de toute les soirées du lycée. Personne ne les attire tous les deux bien que Emmet soit sortit avec Angela pendant 1 an, ils ont rompis en voyant que ca ne marcherait plus mais ils sont restés en bon termes depuis elle sort avec Ben, ils forment un très joli couple. Alice n'est sortit avec personne au grand désespoir de Mike newton qui la harcèle quotidiennement ou moi selon ses humeurs.

- Alors Alice !.. dis-je, cap ou pas cap

Sachant que je ne faisais jamais rien d'extraordinaire elle répondit Cap tout de suite

- C'est moi qui choisi ta tenue pour l'accueil des Hale

La on vit une tête qu'on n'avait encore jamais vue, elle était absolument terrorisé

Emmett et Edward s'empêchaient de rire pour voir jusque où ça irai

- Mais Bella j'ai déjà la tenue parfaite !

- Alice est pas cap Alice est pas cap fanfaronnait Emmett

- Alors Alice cap ou pas cap dis je sérieusement

- Je mets un bémol !

- Que me proposes-tu en échange

- Deux semaines de non shopping si tu ne me fait pas porter de survêtement

- Marché conclu pour un mois !

- Ok …dit-elle en ronchonnant

- « Whaa maintenant que le marché est passé tu croyais sérieusement que j'allais t'affublé de guenilles j'ai été éduqué par Le maître Jedi de la mode »

Et là Edward et Emmett éclatèrent de rire pendant que Alice faisait la tête de s'être fait avoir comme ça. Elle rebondie

- « Edward cap ou pas cap ? »demanda Alice sérieusement

- « Cap »

- Tu dors avec Bella ce soir

- « C'est facile on dort ensemble toutes les semaines ». En effet, je dormais avec lui, Alice n'arrête pas de bouger (comme en journée !), et Emmett trouve que je jacasse trop la nuit.

- Là, Alice dit le seul mot qui nous arrêta net de rire : « NU !»

- « Alice » dis-je, « laisse le mettre seulement un boxer »

- « Oh je vois que tu connais les gouts de mon frère en ce qui concerne ses sous-vêtements »

- « C'est-à-dire qu'il dort toujours en boxer » murmurais-je

- « Tu as peur qu'il te saute dessus cette nuit ? » Dis Emmett en riant tellement fort qu'on avait du mal à comprendre

- « Ok ! » dis Edward, t'inquiète Bella « je ferai en sorte que tu ne sois pas embarrassée. Je dors toujours comme ca quand tu n'es pas là. »Je rougie tellement en imaginant mon apollon dans la tenue d'Adam qu'Emmet en est tombé de l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

A ce moment là Carlisle et Esmée sont bien sur renter. Cette dernière se précipita vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Ils nous ont réprimandés : « Arrêtez les « cap ou pas cap » ! Vous aller vraiment finir par vous blessé.

Edward a attendu que les parents soit couchés pour lancé à Emmet le défit de ne rien mangé de sucré pendant une semaine sans éveillé les soupçons du pari.

OK Cap ! lançais Emmett en bougonnant.

- « La nuit va être chaude mais sortez couvert pour éviter les surprises » nous dit Emmett avant de fermer sa porte.


	5. Chapter 5 en effet la nuit fut chaude

**Chapitre 5 :** **en effet lui nuit fut chaude**

Une fois dans la chambre d'Edward, je filai a la salle de bain ou j'avais déjà mes affaires, en faite elle restait la tout le temps c'était plus pratique et j'enfilais ma nuisette bleu qu'Edward préférait selon les dire d'Alice. Edward frappa à la porte au même moment et entra. Sauf que je n'avais pas fini et me vis dans le plus simple appareil, je suis sur d'être rouge comme une tomate.

Il repartit aussi vite en s'excusant, que j'avais mon téléphone qui sonnait et que vu l'heure si il décrochait ca allait créer une avalanche de questions. C'était ma mère, qui avec le décalage horaire, ne faisait attention a l'heure de Forks

Je lui envoyai un texto rapide en lui disant que j'allais me coucher et que je la rappelais demain

Edward pris sa douche et sortis de sa salle de bain avec sa seul serviette autour du bassin. Je me suis couché dans les oreillers en espérant qu'il prenne mon excitation pour de la gène. J'imaginais son corps nu se glisser en moi, m'embraser de tous sa puissance, oh mon Dieu, à quoi je pense là Emmett sort de mon corps, On non ! C'est pire dit comme ça ! Respire Bella ! Respire Bella ! Je le senti se fondre dans les draps

- « Bella, si tu te sens mal a l'aise je peux mette un caleçon ! »

- « Non, ca ira, je ne veux pas que tu es des ennuie a cause de moi avec le lutin diabolique, elle s'apercevra … si tu ne passais pas la nuit…comme….ça »

- « Je peux le remettre le temps de notre câlin hebdomadaire, hors de question de ne pas l'avoir, je te chante ta berceuse pour que tu t'endormes et seulement a ca moment là je le remettrais. Après tout le « contrat » stimule DORMIR »

- « OK réussis je à articuler »

Vers 5 heures, alors que nous étions physiquement proches, qu'il aurait suffi de tendre les lèvres pour que je l'embrasse, je sentis que quelque chose clochait ! J'entrouvris légèrement les yeux pour voir Emmett et Alice prendre chacun un bout de la couette et la tirer d'un seul coup. Sous le froid, Edward me serra dans ses bras ce qui provoqua les rire des deux autres. Sauf que je sentis La nudité d'Edward qu'ils étaient venus vérifier. Je m'aperçusse qu'il n'était toujours pas réveillé lorsque qu'il commença à m'embrasser le cou en m'appelant mon ange. Moi qui avait pensé pendant une fraction de seconde qu'il me trouvait belle au vue de …son …enfin… mais il devait seulement rêver de son amoureuse secrète jamais il ne m'a appelé « Mon ange ».

Alors que ma pensée lubrique m'envahissait je ne vis pas le flash arriver

- « Alice comment peut tu prendre ton frère en photos ? »

-« Isabella », me dit Emmet d'un ton sérieux « en ce moment c'est Edward qui te prends. »

Ils partirent tous les deux en claquant la porter ce qui réveilla enfin Edward, Vaut mieux tard que jamais.

- « Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » Osa-t-il me demander somnolant quand il prit conscience de notre position. « Oh, désolé mon Ange » et il se rendormit.

Alors que je me répétais en ritournelle ces derniers mots, mon esprit se laissa entrainé par les bras de Morphée tant dis me mon corps de était toujours confortablement blotti contre celui d'Edward.


	6. Chapter 6 douceur

**Chapitre 6 : Douceur**

Le Lendemain matin, Edward était de nouveau sujet à une de ses nombreuses sautes d'humeur, auquel tout le monde était habitué je ne pouvais ignorer que sa déception de se réveiller à mes cotés et non de « son ange ».

Toute la matinée, il est resté enfermer dans sa chambre à jouer à la guitare. Du coup Alice en a profiter pour me torturé, il fallait que je l'aide avec son dressing, Encore !

Pour le diner, la famille se réunit comme chaque les dimanches, rare exigence d'Esmée, même moi je n'ai plus droit d'y échappé, mais j'y assiste toujours avec plaisir.

Pour ma leçon de piano hebdomadaire, Edward avait retrouvé son sourire. La première fois qu'il m'a joué ma berceuse, j'ai voulu apprendre.

- « Bella, j'aimerais te faire écouter ma dernière composition »

- « Bien sur !»

- « je l'ai écrite ce matin alors soit indulgente »

- « Je croyais que tu faisais la tête »

- « Pourquoi ?

-« Puisque tu n'as rien dit de la matinée, je me suis dit que tu étais déçut de ne pas avoir ton 'ange ' à tes côté au réveil. »

-« j'étais déçu mais pas pour cette raison » murmura t'il si bas que je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il a dit. Même si mon cœur l'a très bien entendu. « Non je cherchais les paroles et je peinais a écrire ce que je ressentais. Je ne te bouderais jamais, tu es tout pour moi Bella »

- « Après ton ange »

- « Non, pareil Bella, vraiment pareil. »

Même si cet ange n'est pas moi, je crois que ce sont les plus belles paroles qui m'est en même temps, je suis sa meilleure amie, c'est normal que je sois importante à ses yeux, non ? Si seulement il n'avait pas dit ça, maintenant je vais me mettre à espérer en vain ce n'est pas malin.

Alors, sa guitare en main, ses doigts commençaient à caresser les cordes et sa voix pris de l'ampleur

_Prêt de toi je n'arrive plus à penser / Prêt de toi je n'arrive plus a respirer_

_Tout mon air, tu le garde avec toi / Et ton amour défile sous mes doigts_

_T'imaginer me rend heureux / Mais le réveil tellement douloureux_

_Pourquoi ne me déteste tu pas ?/Pourquoi ne m'aime tu pas ?_

_Je ne veux plus être amoureux de toi/ Je ne veux plus être amoureux de toi_

_Mon ange, je suis le monstre déchu de ton paradis_

_Jamais ton ciel n'atteindra mon âme, le mien est gris_

_Les démons me susurrent / Que dans ton corps est la déesse_

_Un sanctuaire a piller/ Et qu'au désir je dois céder_

_Mais ton regard les calme et je redeviens pèlerins_

_Prêt pour protéger ton temple sacré_

_Mais si tu pactises, je te promets d'aller loin_

_Laisse-moi t'aimer, laisser moi te désirer_

_Je saurais te rendre unique / Je saurai te rendre impudique_

_Mais tu ne vois pas que ces mots sont replis de ton amour_

_Mais tu ne vois pas que ces notes sont nées ce jour_

_Mais tu ne vois pas mes regards qui ne parlent que de toi_

_Mais tu ne vois pas mes silences qui n'aiment que toi_

_J'aimerai ne plus t'aimer mais comment éviter une telle beauté_

_Alors si tu me laisse t'approcher, c'est pour mieux te garder_

_Alors si tu me laisse t'aimer, c'est pour l'éternité_

- « Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses » était-il si concentré qu'il n'avait pas vu les larmes « oh, tu pleures, Pourquoi ? »

Enfin Edward, c'est la plus belle chanson que tu n'es jamais écrite, pourquoi ne te déclare tu pas ?

- « Je ne….peux pas Bella, j'espère qu'elle lira en moi un jour. »

Je le pris dans mes bras, et nous restons la un certain temps comme ça jusqu'à ce que Alice arrive

-« désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais il est 17 heures. » Mon dieu on est resté comme ça une heure !

- « Ce n'est pas grave Alice, Bella, je te ramène ? »

- « Avec plaisir ! »

- « Alice, demain matin c'est moi qui vient avec les affaires, je ne vaux pas que tu te défile. »

- « Grrrrrrrrrrrrr »

Edward et moi nous mimines à rire

- « Emmett, j'y vais crias-je en bas de l'escalier. Carlisle, Esmée je vous vois la semaine prochaine ? »

- « Non Carlisle a une conférence à Seattle, on rentre lundi »

- « Bon je vous vois dans quinze jours alors ? »

- « Oui »

Je les embrasse, pris mon manteau et parti avec Edward.

A la maison, Edward m'aida a préparé le repas pour mon diner avec Charlie. Si je devais manger tous les dimanche midi avec le Cullen, je dois manger le soir avec mon père.

- « Bell, je peux te demander quelque chose »

- « Oui tout ce que tu veux »

- « J'aimerai t'inviter au restaurant vendredi soir »

- « A quelle heure on rejoint Ali… »

Non juste tout les deux, une renaissance de notre amitié en quelque sorte mais je ne veux pas que Emmett et Alice nous empêche de nous parler. Je viendrais te chercher.

Ok, on va à la pizzeria ?

Non, j'ai une autre idée mais c'est une surprise

Pas quelque chose de cher

On verra. Il me fait une bise et partit dans le même mouvement un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7 la meilleur des vengences

**Chapitre 7 : la meilleure des vengence**

A 6 heures le lendemain, c'est l'heure de la vengeance. Je me prépare rapidement douche brossage des dents et des cheveux et je m'habille avec les vêtements que nous avons achetés samedi pour éviter une crise. Déjà que la matinée va être douloureuse pas la peine d'en rajouter. Puis départ chez les Cullen.

J'arrive pour 7 heures, Esmée et Carlisle sont toujours partit a cette heures là.

Dans ma housse je détiens le plus grand crime pour Alice

- « Bella, cette combinaison rouge date de l'année dernière » dit elle en pleurant a moitié ce qui fait que je suis encore plus contente de ma trouvaille. « D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fait encore avec ça dans ton armoire »

- « Alice, les humains porte les mêmes habits d'une année sur l'autre »

- « Certainement pas chez les Cullen ! »cria-t-elle presque

- « Je n'en suis pas une au cas où tu aurais oublié »

- « Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu ne porte peut-être pas encore le titre mais c'est tout comme

- Va donc t'habiller, tu ne voudrais pas que quelque d'autre que toi l'accueil

Elle disparut derrière son paravent

- « Je viens chez toi vendredi soir pour faire le trie de tes affaires »

- « On verra Alice, on verra.» J'étais qu'elle ne puisse pas voir le couleur de mes joues ou elle aurait tout de suite deviné que je n'étais pas libre vendredi soir. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui parler de mon rendez vous avec Edward car je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu de dire à sa sœur.

Elle sortit et évidemment elle était magnifique dedans, comme toujours, même dans une tenue de l'année dernière.

- « Tiens prends ça et ça » lui dis je en lui tendant une veste noir et un serre tête rouge brillant « Avec tes cuissardes rouge se sera parfait ! »

- « Pourquoi Rouge »

- « Tu ne devine pas le lutin diabolique ? » dis Edward en arrivant

- « je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu me fait Bella, une tenue de l'année dernière, en plus tu l'as mise une fois »

- « Alice les vêtements ne sont pas des kleenex, ce se remet plusieurs fois » réponds dis-je en riant. A ce lutin !

- « LES GENS FONT CA ! Non je ne te crois pas ! »

Edward et moi éclations littéralement de rire devant sa réaction outrée

Non on y va dit-elle en boudant parce que on se moquait d'elle. Em' on part, dépêche toi !


	8. Chapter 8 les Hale

**Chapitre 8 : les Hale**

Du coup nous sommes arrivés une demi-heure en avance et heureusement puisque les nouveaux débarquaient 10 minutes après nous, alors que le parking du lycée était encore désert.

- Bonjour je suis Rosalie Hale et voici mon frère Jasper est ce que vous savez si... (elle regarde un papier) Alice Cullen est arrivée ?

Et pour la première fois de ma vie je vis Alice Silencieuse, je ne pensais pas voir ce jour arrivée un jour. Du coup c'est Emmett qui prit la parole

- Oui, c'est le lutin que vous voyer là. Moi je suis son frère Emmet, le plus beau car celui que vous voyer là c'est le brouillon Edward

- Emmet, le brouillon vient toujours en premier et je suis né après toi. Je suis donc le deuxième frère d'Alice et plus exactement son jumeau comme vous je crois ?

- De toute façon je suis quand même le plus beau et le plus grand et le plus fort et…

- Le modèle parfait quoi répondis Rosalie

- Enfin une qui a compris. Puis-je vous baiser votre main de déesse

Effectivement Rosalie était d'une beauté, un mannequin aurait pu être jaloux de son visage. Blonde pulpeuse d'environ 1m75 selon la taille d'Edward que je me sens d'autant plus banal. Par contre si elle était loquace son frère ne l'était pas. Jasper était également très beau. La même taille, il avait les cheveux qui frisaient légèrement. Légèrement plus bronzé que les Cullen, ils restaient pâle, surement du à leur nature de cheveux.

- Faite mon brave faites dit elle en riant et il s'exécuta

- Oh et voici Bella Swan la meilleur amie de la famille dit Alice qui enfin redevenait elle-même. Je sentis Edward passé son bras autour de mes épaules avec le sourire comme si j'étais sa plus grande fierté

- Vous êtes amoureux nous dit ressemblait plus a une affirmation qu'a une question. Pour une première phrase il attaque fort et Alice et Emmett qui riaient tellement fort qu'il entrainait Rosalie avec eux.

- On est juste amis répondis Edward en retirant son bras et je me sentis soudainement très seul. Ils rirent tous de plus belle

- Non vous êtes amoureux je le sens insista Jasper

- Tu viens Bella on à cours. A tout à l'heure

- « Ils ont l'air sympa dis Edward quand nous fument seuls »

- « Ce qu'a dit dit Jasper ne te gène pas, peut être que ton ange crois que tu es amoureux de moi et qu'elle n'ose pas t'approcher a cause de ca ? »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle Bella, et ce garçon de la classe, tu n'as pas envie d'aller le voir pour lui dire que tu ne sors pas avec moi ? »

- « Je pense que Jasper a dit ça parce qu'il nous connaît pas, tout le monde ici sait qu'on est juste amis »

- « oui je, enfin ils le savent tous. »


	9. Chapter 9 révélation

**Chapitre 9 Révélation**

**_PDV Alice_**

Ca y est, une nouvelle voiture arrive ! Dire que Bella m'a forcé à m'habiller ainsi. Je suis ridicule ! Je les voie descendre de voiture et là, je m'arrête de penser, je vois le plus bel homme du monde et bien habillé en plus et moi qui porte cette combinaison. Je rêve, ou me fixe t'il dans les yeux, ses yeux magnifique yeux doré. Je me suis totalement déconnecté du monde. D'un seul coup je m'aperçois que Bella n'a pas été présenté

- Oh et voici Bella Swan la meilleur amie de la famille dis je. Je vis Edward passé son bras autour de ses épaules avec le sourire qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'on parlait de Bella. Ils sont trognons, je me demande s'ils vont finir pas ce déclaré un jour.

- Vous êtes amoureux nous dit Jasper. Sa voix est aussi envoutante que son parfum mais pour une première phrase il attaque fort et devant la tête de Bella et de mon frère nous partions dans un fou rire avec Emmett et Rosalie nous rejoignit. Surement as t'elle l'habitude de ce genre de comportement.

- On est juste amis répondis Edward en retirant son bras. Nous riment tous de plus belle. Leurs sentiments se voient tellement sur visage

- Tu viens Bella on à cours. A tout à l'heure. Ils partirent et nous firent signe.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas

- Disons qu'il n'y a que eux pour pas le savoir dis Emmet en essayant de rire. Moi j'étais de nouveaux sous le charme de Jasper.

En retrouvant la raison je leur demandais par quel cours ils commençaient

Rosalie répondit en regardant leurs emplois du temps

Math pour moi en salle 31 et histoire pour Jasper salle 3

Alors Jasper vient avec moi, je vais te montré ta classe et Emmett à math avec toi, donc Rosalie, je suis désolé de te laissé avec mon frère

Ca ira ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'il sera charmant regarda t'elle Emmett avec un regard en disait long. De plus c'est réciproque, Emmett est presque en train de baver devant elle. Et ils rejoignent leur classe en se tenant déjà la main ca promet. Jasper et moi, j'adore cette idée Jasper et moi donc nous dirigions vers son cours

**_POV Bella_**

Avec Edward on ne se quitte que très rarement puisque presque tous nos cours sont communs ce qui me rends très heureuse. En cette dernière heure de la mâtinée, nous avions biologie.

- « Que disons nous a Alice a propos de vendredi, elle commence déjà à se poser des questions et à essayer de me piéger en voulant ranger mon armoire. » Edward sourit à cette dernière remarque.

- « Elle a rangé mon dressing dimanche pendant qu'on faisait ton cours (personne au lycée ne savait pour le piano). Mais sinon ne t'inquiète pas trop, vu les regards qu'ils s'envoyaient avec Jasper Hale, ça devrait la tenir éloignée un moment. »

- « Oui j'ai vu, et tu as vu aussi le comportement de Emmett, il se retient vraiment de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Tout à l'heure je les ai vus se tenir déjà la main : ça promet ! »

- « Même s'ils se plaisent, ils pourraient attendre la fin de la journée dit il en riant. Si elle est comme lui, Bonjour Nuits Blanches ! » Il eu un frisson.

- « Bonjour jeunes esprit fertile, aujourd'hui nous commençons la photosynthèse. » Nous dit Mr Molina en arrivant dans la classe

Nous nous tûmes pour écouter le cours

Ce midi, nos repas plateaux dans les mains nous voyons le reste de la famille en plein débat avec la famille Hale, et avant même que nous nous asseyons Alice nous attaqua :

« Jasper et Rosalie viennent avec nous samedi soir, c'est pas Génial ! » Elle est tellement surexcitée en disant ça qu'elle ne tient plus sur sa chaise. « Il nous faut la tenue parfaite, Shopping vendredi soir. » Avec Edward nous nous regardâmes rapidement. Vite une échappatoire ! C'est finalement Emmett qui nous la trouva

« Bella a déjà la tenue parfaite Alice je te rappelle, sinon elle ne serait pas Cap ! »

Zut j'avais oublié Ca ! Mais c'est une super excuse pour échapper au shopping mais attends une seconde

- « Alice puis je ter rappeler que de toute manière je suis dispensé de Shopping pour un moi pour avoir eu la grâce de t'épargner le survêtement. Devant la tête d'Alice, tout le monde se mit à rire »

- « Mais Bella ! J'ai accepté de mettre une tenue de l'année dernière pour toi »

- « Alice tu as perdu, tu as perdu » dit Emmett avec un air mélodramatique

Est-ce que Emmett est au courant de quelle chose pour qu'il nous aide devant le lutin diabolique ?

- « Tant pis on ira sans toi. Vous vous joignez à nous ? » demanda t'elle au Hale

- « Qui Nous ? » demanda Edward

- « Bah toi, Emmett et Moi quel question ! »

- « Désolé Alice mais Bella et moi on a prévu autre chose vendredi soir »

- « Et quand est ce que vous alliez nous en parlés ? » nous demanda Alice mécontente

- « C'est pour notre projet de Biologie rien d'intéressant pour toi »

- « Ah bon tant pis ! » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire diabolique. Que mijote-t-elle ?

- « Je me demandais bien pourquoi tu es habillée de la sorte ?» dit Rosalie en détaillant Alice « alors que vous êtes tous habillés à la dernière mode » en nous regardant à tour de rôle « sauf toi ! »

On vit Alice pleurer sans trop savoir pourquoi puis :

- « Enfin quelqu'un de normal ! C'est définitif, je ne vous laisse plus jamais partir ! »

Nous rîmes tous et Jasper avait un grand sourire

Le reste du repas fut beaucoup plus calme. Emmett était en mode « grande drague » avec Rosalie qui riait beaucoup à toutes ses blagues pourris. Quand à Alice et Jasper c'est plus difficile à décrire tout ce passait dans leurs yeux comme s'ils communiquaient en télépathie. Leur relation sera surement très particulière. Pendant tout ce temps, nous pouvions parler tranquillement avec Edward. On était heureux qu'Alice et Emmett trouvent quelqu'un qui leur plaisent ça nous laisserai plus de tout pour nous deux.


	10. Chapter 10 kidnapping

**Chapitre 10 : kidnapping**

La semaine passa très vite et vendredi arriva. Edward est venu me cherché pour m'emmené au lycée comme tout les matins.

- « Attends ce n'est pas la route du lycée ca ! »

- « Non ! »

- « Edward qu'est ce qui se passe »

- « Je te kidnappe toute la journée »

-« Mais les cours ? Que vas dire… »

- « Mes parents et Charlie sont au courant depuis une semaine. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vu Esmée aussi heureuse. Je les ai convaincus de me laisser la journée si on promettait de ne pas prendre de retard sur nos devoirs. Angela est au courant aussi, elle prendra les notes qu'il faut pour nous. Le Lycée pense que nous sommes couchés au lit. Carlisle a fait un mot ce matin qu'Alice doit donner pour nous. D'ailleurs cette dernière n'est pas contente et j'ai du réduire d'une semaine le mois de non shopping, désolé ! Sinon elle nous aurait harcelés toute la journée au téléphone. Du coup elle va surement venir chez toi demain pour que tu lui raconte Toute notre journée dans les moindres détails »

- « Dis donc je ne t'ai jamais autant entendu parler en 4 ans ? Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami ? »

- « HA HA HA je pensais que tu aimerais connaître les risques de ma compagnie »

- « Je n'ai pas peur de toi »

- « Tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça. » La il se mit à appuyer sur l'accélérateur

- « D'accord Edward Ralenti, j'ai compris tu es très dangereux »

Il ne trouva rien de mieux que de rire mais ralenti un peu

Nous atterrîmes devant une petite librairie de Port Angles

- « Première étape choisir un livre qui te plaît ou plusieurs »

Je rentre dans la petite librairie avec dans la main un Edward tout souriant

Je pris dans les rayonnages une nouvelle version de Roméo et Juliette.

- « Encore, tu monte une collection ou quoi ? »

- « C'est la plus belle histoire amour de tout les temps Edward ! »

- « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, la stupidité de Roméo les a tués tous les deux »

- «Leur amour est tellement pur »

- « Bella j'aimerai tellement que tu vois en moi » chuchota t'il tellement bas que je ne suis pas sur d'avoir bien compris

On régla les livres, lui a pris un livre des légendes Quilleutes sur les vampires, les sangs froids.

- « Depuis quand t'intéresse tu aux vampires ? »

- « Depuis quelque temps j'ai envie de faire mon projet pour l'université sur eux. Dire que je suis un vampire qui lutte quotidiennement contre sa soif, un jour je rencontre une fille qui a pour moi le sang le plus envoutant qui soit »

- « Dis m'en plus ! »

- « Mon personnage lirait dans les pensées de tout le monde sauf les siennes. Son obsession pour elle devient aussi forte que sa soif. Evidemment sa famille est heureuse car il a enfin rencontré l'amour mais ils ont peur, ils ont peur du secret. Elle tombe amoureuse de lui aussi »

- « C'est une belle histoire »

- « Non elle est maudite parce que le jour où elle découvre qui il est, elle veut le devenir vampire mais lui s'y refuse, il refuse qu'elle perde l'âme la plus belle qui soit »

- « Tu ne veux pas que ton personnage soit heureux »

- « Pourquoi le serait-il ? Il aime la seule fille qu'il n'aura jamais »

- « Il l'aurait si il le voulait, elle veut devenir vampire pourquoi ne pas lui accordé ?

- « Je verrais pour l'instant c'est qu'une ébauche »

- « Comment s'appelle ton héroïne ? »

- « Bella, elle s'appelle Bella »

- « Ne devrait-elle pas porte le prénom de celle que tu aime ? »

- « Bella, tu es celle qui compte le plus pour moi, tu es ma vie depuis 4 ans »

- « Edward, toi aussi tu compte beaucoup pour moi » en lui faisant une bise sur la joue. Comme à chaque fois je me sentais électrisé. « Raconte-moi encore pourquoi tu ne veux pas me transformer ? » Demandais-je en souriant

- « Mon personnage refuse d'être égoïste, ne pas la privé de sa vie pour la sienne »

- « Mais elle a le droit de choisir, n'est tu pas au contraire égoïste de la privé de ce qu'elle désire le plus l'éternité à ses côtés. Elle ne comprend surement pas sa réaction, d'un coté il lui dit qu'il l'aime mais de l'autre choisi ne veut pas vivre son éternellement à ses cotés. Si c'est ça, c'est qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment et ton histoire n'a plus de sens. »

- « Tu pense qu'il réussirait à lui survivre, j'avais l'intention de le tuer à sa mort »

- « Dire que tu trouve Roméo stupide d'avoir gâché leur vie ainsi, mais tu ferais la même chose ! »

Dans l'après midi, alors que nous nous promenions dans les rue de Port Angeles, nous avons continué à parler de sa thèse pour son entrée à l'université. Nous avons décidé d'écrire la même histoire mais des deux points de vue. On enverra les deux inscriptions dans la même enveloppe, c'est très risqué étant donné qu'il faut que les demandes soit individuelle et personnelle mais nous ne voulions pas les séparés pour donner toute l'intensité à nos alter égo.

Le soir, nous allions dans un restaurant de la marinade. Je pris des raviolis aux champignons et Edward un tartare de bœuf avec une salade. La serveuse était complètement éblouie par Edward, et lui pour pas changer ne faisait pas attention. Il faut dire qu'il produit cet effet souvent sur les filles surtout sur moi, sauf que j'ai appris à le gérer. Ce soir il portait un air grave sur le visage.

- « Je voulais te parler de quelque chose ce soir »

- « Vas- y je t'écoute ! » répondis je en prenant une bouchée

- « Je n'ai plus la force de rester à l'écart de toi. Tu es celle qui connaît le mieux enfin à part Alice, » dit il avec le sourire qu'il a quand il pense a se sœur « elle a vu en moi a la seconde ou je suis entré dans le lycée, et toi, toi qui me connaît aussi bien, tu ne vois pas les signes évident, pourquoi ? »

- « Tu ne laisse rien paraître quand il s'agit de tes sentiments Edward. »

- « Si Bella, mais toi tu ne vois rien »

- « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaye de me dire »

- « Tu es mon ange Bella depuis le premier jour, la première seconde où tu es apparu à mes yeux, encore trop jeune pour vraiment me rendre compte, mais Alice a vu, elle voit toujours. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais qu'il allait me dire de qui il était amoureux, mais je n'étais pas sur de le vouloir maintenant, il faut que je trouve une excuse :

- « Ca te dérange si on rentre je ne me sens pas très bien »

Le retour en voiture se fit dans le silence, encore une saute d'humeur, il m'embrassa tout de même la joue avant de partir et me dit bonne nuit

Dans ma chambre, me mit dans mon lit et pleura de tout mon soul jusqu'à m'endormir

**_PDV Edward _**

Dire que j'ai failli lui avouer que je l'aimais alors que ce n'est visiblement pas réciproque dés que je lui ai dit que je l'appelais mon ange en secret, elle s'était mis à pâlir. J'ai bien vu qu'elle mentait en disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. J'ai réussi à éviter l'humiliation.

On frappa à ma porte

- « Depuis quand attends tu mon autorisation pour entrer Alice »

- « Comment tu savais que c'était moi »

- « Tu es ma sœur jumelle je te rappelle »

- « Raconte ta journée avec Bella, je me doute que ca ne ca sait pas passer comme tu voulais vu la tête que tu as fait en rentrant tout à l'heure. Dis moi tu te sentiras mieux. »

Je lui racontais tout dans les moindres détails y compris pour l'université et surtout le restaurant. Sans prévenir, elle me mit une claque derrière la tête

- « Aie ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ! Tu ne crois pas que je souffre suffisamment, Bella doit me détester en ce moment et toi tu me tape. » Elle m'en remet une. « Aie mais arrête à la fin ! »

- « Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas déclarer tout de suite »

- « Comment veux tu que je lui dise que je suis raide dingue amoureux d'elle depuis 4 ans alors que je n'arrive même pas à te le dire à toi !»

- « Edward » me dit elle le plus gentiment possible et en me prenant dans ses bras : « te rends tu compte que tu viens de me le dire pour la première fois ? Tu ne sens pas mieux d'voir fini par le dire ? Mais je le savais depuis longtemps, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, tu es transparent pour moi. Même si là tu l'étais pour tout le monde même Jasper la vu a bout de 2 minutes. »

- « Génial, tout le lycée doit le savoir si un inconnu l'a vu en si peu de temps. Comment vous avancer tout les deux ? »

- « Non t'inquiète c'est juste que Jasper est perspicace. Très bien on est sortit en tête ce soir, il est parfait je suis sur d'avoir trouvé mon âme sœur. Et Emmett sort avec Rosalie aussi, cet après midi Newton a tenté une approche sur Rosalie, Emmett la fait fuir après qu'il se soit pisser dessus c'était très drôle, c'est dommage que tu ne lises pas les pensées tu aurais vu le comique de la situation. »

- « Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sur qu'Emmett se fera un plaisir de me l'imager plus que je ne voudrais. Nous rîmes tous les deux. »

- « Enfin bref pour le remercier elle lui a mis la langue au fond de la jugulaire, c'était assez dégueu ! » Nous fîmes une grimace de dégout à cette image peut flatteuse. « Pour Bella tu auras une nouvelle chance demain soir. J'irai la cherché à 14 heures comme prévu, mais toi tu ne la voie pas tant qu'on n'est pas sur le départ »

- « Mais Alice… » je me disait

- « Pas de mais, il faut que tu te mettes au vert pendant quelques heures pour mieux y réfléchir »


	11. Chapter 11 les préparatifs

**Chapitre 11 Les préparatifs**

Le lendemain Alice partit cherché Bella, parce que j'avais des pièces a changé sur ma Volvo et une sœur très menaçante quand on attaque ses projets.

Vers 15 heures je reçus un texto de Bella : AIDE MOI S'IL TE PLAIT, SŒUR FOLLE !

Je lui répondis tout de suite : FOLLE COMMENT ?

Dans les 5 minutes mon portable vibra : PIRE QUE D'HAB. INVESTI D'1 MISSION SECRET. ROSALIE AIDE DS MESS. REUSSI A M'ECLIPSER 1 MIN. AIDE-MOI PITIER

Je lui répondis au plus vite avant que ma sœur ne découvre les texto de Bella et lui confisque le téléphone, elle en serait capable mais je pense qu'elle sera déçut de ma réponse

VRAIMENT DSL. RECUT MENACE D ALICE HIER. MAIS JE SUIS AVEC TOI DE TOUT MON CŒUR

En réponse j'eu droit a : JE SUIS TRES DECUT CULLEN )

Elle devait bouillir d'énervement mais je ne pouvais pas m'attirer les foudres d'Alice sinon je sais ca retomberais sur Bella au final

2 minutes après je reçus un coup de téléphone d'Alice qui me disait que si je n'arrêtais pas les texto immédiatement, elle serait en retard sur son planning, elle déteste ça.

Vers 22 h00 je vis Alice et Rosalie descendre, elles étaient très belles. Emmett s'est jeté sur Rosalie pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche beurk et Jasper plus galant aida Alice à descendre. Je vis que leur lien serait très particulier. Si Alice voyait en moi, je lisais en elle, comme si ces pensées m'étaient transmises. Les deux couples avaient deux manière d'agir très différente l'un très physique et l'autre très psychique.

- « Ou est Bella, Alice ? » demandais je

- « Désolé, je me suis égaré. Messieurs puis-je vous présenter une Bella tout à fait Cap : »

Je ne vis pas un ange descendre mais Aphrodite elle-même. Mère de toutes les tentations, de tous les désirs. C'est une beauté à couper le souffle ! Essence même de tous mes fantasmes.

Evidement elle portait la mini jupe et le haut choisi par Emmett. Elle était sur des talons de 7 cm qui rendait ses jambes …whaa. Ses cheveux était légèrement relevée en chignon et retombait en boucles dans son dos. Maquillé légèrement, ca mettait en valeur son visage. La première fois j'ai eu un raté au cœur mais là, je frôle la crise cardiaque.

- Bella tu es … (Sexy, Hot, Bandante) …magnifique » me contentais je de dire. Je n'avais pas envie de me montrer courtois, j'avais envie de l'emmener dans mon lit, mais l'objet de mes désirs m'est interdit.

**_POV Bella_**

J'attendais qu'Alice m'appelle selon ses ORDRES mais je commence à m'impatienter. M'aurait elle oublié dans les yeux de Jasper. J'entendis enfin sa voix, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle chante quand elle parle, comme son jumeaux d'ailleurs

- « Messieurs puis-je vous présenter une Bella tout à fait Cap »

Je descendis en essayant de ne pas tomber, personne ne viendrais m'aider. Pourquoi Alice m'a mis des talons pareils pour aller danser. J'ai quand même réussi à la convaincre de prendre une paire de ballerine dans mon sac. Edward fini par venir vers moi :

- « Bella tu es …. (Quoi : ridicule, stupide, maladroite, sexy dit bon sang) ...Magnifique ! »

- « Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus ! » (on va dire ça ! il est carrément à tomber dans son 501 et sa chemise bleu, le même bleu que le mien, Alice doit être derrière comme d'habitude).

- « Prête pour aller dansé ? »

- « Non ! mais de toute façon, tu ne me laisseras pas m'asseoir »

- « Tu me connais bien mon ange ! (Encore ce nom, n'en a-t-il pas marre de me torturer ainsi depuiis hier) Quoi que ce soir tu n'as rien d'un ange ! De toute facon je te garde toute la soirée.» Il me sourit et nous partîmes tous. Qu'as t'il voulu dire par là ?

Je suis monté avec Edward en voiture tandis que Emmett montais dans la M3 de Rosalie et Jasper pris le volant de la Porche d'Alice. Apparemment, ils se sont bien trouvés tous les 4, tous dingues de voiture.

D'après ce que Rosalie me disait cette après midi, c'est elle qui s'occupe de la mécanique de sa voiture, elle laisse personne prendre le volant.

J'ai appris à la connaître cette après midi pendant qu'elle me coiffait. En fait, elle a envie de se mariée jeune et d'avoir plein d'enfants, tous le contraire de moi.

Avec sa famille, ils sont venus a Forks parce qu'il ne supportait plus de vivre en ville. Ils viennent de Seattle donc ils connaissent le comté.


	12. Chapter 12 la discotheque

**Chapitre un peu plus long, j'espere qu'il vous plaira**

**Chapitre 12 : La discothèque**

Dans la voiture nous ne dîmes pas grand-chose et nous contentons de nous sourire ca arrive souvent avec Edward donc je ne m'inquiète pas.

Nous arrivons aux Memphis, une des rares boites de Port Angeles. L'intérieur est assez miteux mais la musique est bonne. Et l'alcool est servi aux mineurs, mais dans la modération, pas plus d'un verre. Il distribue des mignonettes a l'entrée à échanger contre la boisson. Plus de bouteille, plus d'alcool. Le principe est pas mal, même si ce n'est pas légal mais le patron est un ami d'enfance du chef de police de Port Angeles.

La boite se divise en deux étages, en haut c'est de la housse, techno bref tous ce qu'on n'aime pas mais en bas c'est que du rock. D'ailleurs on se demande pourquoi il n'échange pas les salles, il y a deux fois plus de monde en bas !

On entend _Funhousse _de Pink se diffuse dans les haut parleurs.

- « Vous voulez danser ou vous asseoir ? » demanda Emmett qui ne lâchait pas Rosalie

- « M'asseoir ! » Hurlais-je pour qu'ils m'entendent tous

- « Certainement pas, tu viens danser avec moi, j'ai promis de ne pas te lâcher et j'ai envie de danser alors tu viens ! » Edward m'entraina vers la piste. J'étais sur que ca arriverait, même si j'étais meilleure quand je l'avais comme partenaire. Tous le monde nous suivit.

On se déchaina pendant une heure sur les musiques qui se relayaient jusqu'à ce que je crie grâce et demande de boire. On avait perdu les 4 autres dans la soirée.

- « Bouge pas je vais te chercher un coca »

- « Merci ! » j'entendis _Supermassive Black Hole_ de Muse quand je vie un Newton complètement ivre arrivé. Super ! Et puis comment a t'il fait pour se souler celui là ?

Alors Bella, tu danses avec moi pendant que Cullen drague

Et la je vis Lauren, la pétasse du lycée en train de mettre une main sur son torse et rire, comme si ce qu'il disait la faisait s'intéressé à quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre personne. Visiblement il faut que je m'occupe de Mike toute seule mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur.

Pendant que je vivais mon cauchemar en voyant Edward avec une Lauren habillé comme si elle allait sur le trottoir je sentais qu'on ne me tirait pas le bras.

- « Aller Swan, danse avec moi » me dit-il avec force

- « Lâche moi Mike, je n'ai pas envie de danser pour l'instant » j'essayais de ne pas perdre mon calme

- « Tu dansais bien pourtant avec Cullen tout à l'heure ! Mais là, il est occupé avec Mallory, alors occupe toi de moi. » Il commençait à essayer de m'embrasser quand il fut projeté en arrière. Edward ! Je vis Emmett venir à la rescousse. Jasper et Alice s'approchaient également

- Newton, la leçon d'hier ne ta pas suffi ? Tu en veux une autre pour bien l'apprendre ? Rugit Emmett (Rosalie m'avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé la veille et comment elle et Emmett s'était embrassé pendant 10 min beurk !)

On revit Mike se repisser dessus et partir en courant et tous le monde rit

- « Désolé Bella, je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de l'autre sangsue de Mallory »

- « Ce n'est pas grave Edward, tu étais occupé avec elle, (j'ai prononcé comme si c'est une insulte je sais mais comme faire autrement quand il s'agit de Lauren Mallory) tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre » j'étais quand même triste a cette pensée

- « Si, j'ai des comptes à te rendre, je t'ai laissé seule habillé comme ça ! »

- « Tu veux dire que je suis habillé comme quoi Edward ! » je sentais poindre l'énervement

- « Te m'éprends pas Bella, c'est juste que tu es tellement belle dans cette tenue, que tout les mecs n'ont d'yeux que pour toi ! »

-« Ne te moque de moi ! »

- « pas du tout au contraire » dit il excédé et me traina dans un coin tranquille « j'en ai toujours eu que pour toi » Il met ses mains autour de mon visage et je sus à son regard ce qu'il allait se passé, ce que j'attends depuis 4 ans. J'arrêtais de respirer, il hésita : « Ne bouges pas » et je sentis ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur les miennes. Ce à quoi ni lui ni moi n'étions prêts, ce fut ma réaction. Je me collai à lui et approfondis le baiser auquel il répondit avec passion, comme s'il attendait ça depuis aussi longtemps que moi.

Au loin de notre univers on entendit des sifflements : Emmett

Edward se détacha de moi et me dis à l'oreille : « le lion s'est épris de l'agneau il y a 4 ans »

- « Quel imbécile cet agneau » vraiment aveugle

- « Quel fou ce lion Ca fait 4 années mon ange que j'attends de te dire que je t'aime quel masochiste !»

- « Tu m'aimes ? Demandais je choqué, mais ton amoureuse secrète ? »

- « C'est toi Bella, ça toujours été toi. Quand j'ai vu le regard que tu m'as porté il y a deux minutes quand j'ai parlé de Lauren, et celui que tu as eu juste après, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je me lance ce soir. Je t'aime Bella.» il m'avait dit ça dans un murmure au creux même de mon oreille et de mon cœur.

- « Je t'aime aussi Edward, depuis 4 ans ! » J'avais l'impression de m'envoler pour le paradis en le disant enfin.

Il me redonna un merveilleux baiser, s'ils étaient tous comme ça, on risque certainement de m'éteindre à l'extincteur.

On entendit les autres applaudir, pas juste le reste des Cullen et les hale, non tout le monde applaudissait comme s'ils espéraient ca depuis aussi longtemps que nous.

Alice pris la parole : « il était temps ! » Nous rougissions tous les deux de tant d'attention

- « Finalement on devrait offrir une bouteille de champagne à Newton, grâce à lui je suis avec Rosalie et vous, vous décidez enfin à vous rouler une pelle ! » Pas la peine de demander qui avait dit ca

- EMMETT

- « Maintenant que j'ai commencé je ne pourrais plus jamais m'arrêter » et il m'embrassa à nouveaux ! je sentais de nouveau une vague de paradis

- « Prenez une chambre ! » cria Rosalie !

- ROSALIE ! Lachez-nous ?

Le reste de la soirée se passa comme dans un rêve, nous avons continué à danser, mais jamais nous avions dansé ainsi, nos corps ne se détachait jamais, nos lèvres non plus.

Scorpion commençais à chanter _Still Loving you_ et Edward me prit encore plus prêt dans ses bras pour me chanter de sa voix mélodieuse de toute son intensité

_Time, it needs time_ Du temps, il faut du temps_  
To win back your love again_ Pour reconquérir ton amour_  
I will be there, I will be there_ Je serai là, je serai là_  
Love, only love_ L'amour, seul l'amour_  
Can bring back your love someday_ Peut ramener ton amour un jour_  
I will be there, I will be there_ Je serai là, je serai là_  
fight, baby, I'll fight_ Je lutterai, bébé, je lutterai

_To win back your love again_ Pour reconquérir ton amour_  
I will be there, I will be there_ Je serai là, je serai là_  
Love, only love_ L'amour, seul l'amour_  
Can break down the wall someday_ Peut mettre à bas le mur un jour_  
I will be there, I will be there_ Je serai là, je serai là__

Try, baby try Essaie, bébé, essaie_  
To trust in my love again_ De croire encore en mon amour_  
I will be there, I will be there_ Je serai là, je serai là_  
Love, our love_ L'amour, notre amour_  
Just shouldn't be thrown away_ Ne devrait pas être jeté au loin

_I will be there, I will be there_ Je serai là, je serai là  
_  
If we'd go again_ Si toutefois nous recommencions_  
All the way from the start_ Toute notre histoire depuis le début  
_I would try to change_ J'essaierais de changer_  
The things that killed our love_ Les choses qui ont tué notre amour_  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong_ Ta fierté a bâti un mur, si solide_  
That I can't get through_ Que je ne peux pas passer à travers_  
Is there really no chance_ N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance  
_To start once again_ De recommencer_  
I'm loving you _je t'aime__

If we'd go again Si toutefois nous recommencions_  
All the way from the start_ Toute notre histoire depuis le début

_I would try to change_ J'essaierais de changer_  
The things that killed our love_ Les choses qui ont tué notre amour_  
Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know_ Oui, j'ai heurté ta fierté, et je sais  
_What you've been through_ Ce que tu as enduré_  
You should give me a chance_ Tu devrais me donner une chance_  
This can't be the end_ Ca ne peut pas être la fin_  
I'm Still Loving You_ Je t'aime encore_  
I'm Still Loving You_ Je t'aime encore_  
I'm Still Loving You, I need your love_ Je t'aime encore, j'ai besoin de ton amour_  
I'm Still Loving You..._ Je t'aime encore

Toute la nuit continuât dans les baisers et les déclarations d'amour. Vers 4 heures du matin, Emmett se plaignait d'avoir l'estomac crié famine. Edward et Jasper n'était pas contre manger un morceau. Don retour à la maison Cullen. Moi aussi j'étais pour ce choix aussi parce que Alice ne ma pas laisser changé de chaussure et Edward m'a fait enchainé toute les danses sans me laisser m'asseoir, j'étais très heureuse parce que j'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie, mais j'ai très mal aux pieds.

Dans la voiture Edward n'arrête pas de me regarder en souriant, pas que je me plaigne mais je préfère quand il regarde la route.

Arrivé à la maison, Alice se dirigeât vers la cuisine pour mettre les pizzas au four et pendant qu'elle cuisait les couples vaquaient à leurs occupations. Jasper et Alice se regardait dans les yeux, les regardant était aussi gênant qu'Emmett et Rosalie qui se plotaient à moitié.

Edward et moi avions le même type de conversation qu'au paravent sauf que cette fois il avait sa main sur mon genou, et je voyais enfin ce regard qu'il me reprochait de ne pas voir, ce regard qui ne voyait que moi.

Nous reparlions de notre entrée à l'université, les Cullen prévoyaient de louer une maison à chacun de leur enfant. Edward aimerait aller à Dartmouth pour suivre des études de médecine et veut que je vienne avec lui. Dartmouth est bien trop cher, et mes notes ne sont pas suffisante pour obtenir une telle bourse alors je ne sais pas, je pensais l'Alaska, mes finances le permettent plus et la littérature s'étudie partout.

L'argent n'est pas un souci pour leur famille, Carlisle et Esmée gagnent très bien leur vie sans compter les héritages qu'ils ont touchés. Pour Edward, il trouve normal de m'offrir mes études, mais je ne me sentirais pas à ma place, j'aurais l'impression d'être avec lui pour de mauvaise raison. Mais ce soir je ne voulais pas de dispute, il croirait que c'est parce que je ne veux pas être avec lui l'année prochaine, ce qui n'est pas le cas, alors je lui accorde un peut-être on verra après avoir envoyés nos candidatures etc. Heureusement Alice mis fin a ce débat en nous conviant à table.

Nous avons beaucoup rit pendant le repas, mais il planait une furieuse tension sexuel. Je crois que chacun espérait de se retrouver en tête à tête avec leur partenaire.

Nous avons mis la vaisselle dans la machine et partions enfin nous couchés.

Emmett portait Rosalie d'une manière qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination mais on préférait ne pas y penser. Alice entrainait Jasper dans sa chambre et comme a mon habitude entrait dans celle d'Edward et quand Emmett pris la parole je réalisais que j'y entrais pour la première fois comme sa « petite amie ».

- « Ne faite pas ce que je ne ferai pas ! » en nous faisant un clin d'œil. A peine a t'il fermé la porte qu'on entendait déjà les premiers gémissements

Quand Edward eu fermé sa porte il s'approcha de moi et commença à m'embrasser passionnément.

- « Bella, tu me rends complètement dingue, j'ai envie…

Les gémissements commençaient à monter en intensité ce qui nous mit mal à l'aise

Ses mains, douces mais fermes, me repoussèrent

**PDV Edward**

- « Bella, tu me rends complètement dingue, j'ai envie…euh…

Les gémissements commençaient à monter en intensité ce qui nous mit mal à l'aise

Avec mes mains, j'essayais d'être doux mais ferme, pour la repousser

Non, je ne peux pas, enfin si je peux mais pas pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt, si je la perdais à cause de ça je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

« J'ai envie de regarder un film, celui que tu veux »

« Ok, si tu veux » me répondit-elle sans grand enthousiasme

Nous avons mis _Entretien avec un vampire_, elle s'endormie dans mes bras à la moitié du film, j'adore la regarder dormir, je la trouve fascinante.

J'entendis la plus belle chose : Edward. Elle parlait dans son sommeil et rêvait de moi.

Je la serra encore plus fort dans mes bras et m'endormis à mon tour.


	13. Chapter 13 nouvel horizon

**Chapitre 13 : Nouvel horizon**

Vers 11 h00, Alice est venue nous réveiller en fanfare comme à son habitude

« Allez les amoureux, on se lève. Vous avez eu largement assez de temps pour roucouler. Bella j'ai besoin de toi pour le déjeuner, je suis nulle en cuisine alors tu t'y colle ! »

- « Alice ai-je droit a 15 minutes d'humanité pour me préparer ? demanda t'elle complètement ensommeiller »

- « Oui mais pas plus ! Emmet n'arrête pas de geindre qu'il a faim »

Une fois la porte claquée, je l'empêchais de se lever pour la prendre dans mes bras

- « Bonjour mon ange ». Je rayonnais tellement heureux de pouvoir l'appeler ainsi.

- « Edward, (dit-elle dans un souffle) si tu m'éblouie dès le matin, je vais perde ma résolution d'aller porter secours à notre ours. »

- « Moi, je t'éblouie ? sais-tu que ton sourire te ferai obtenir tout de moi… Et c'est moi qui t'éblouie ? »

- « Tout de toi hein ? alors embrasse-moi !»

Je m'exécutai. Maintenant que ses lèvres me sont familières, il est plus facile pour moi de me contrôler. Mais elle intensifia le baiser, de telles manières que j'y répondis avec ardeur. C'était sans compter mon lutin de sœur :

- « EDWARD ! J'étais sûre que tu la monopolisais ! Bella, je te trouvais trop longue… Je te laisse 5 minutes ! et je vous envoie Emmet… à vos risques et périls ! »

- « je les déteste ! je les déteste » me grogna t'elle

Et taquin, je repris notre baiser comme si de rien n'était

- JE VOUS ENTENDS ! hurla Alice TANS PIS POUR VOUS ! EMMMMEEEETTTTTT ! J'EN CONNAIS DEUX QUI ONT BESOIN D'UNE DOUCHE FROIDE !

Nous filâmes nous enfermer dans le dressing d'Alice à vitesse vampirique.

Nous rions parce que nous savons très bien qu'Alice ne laissera personne toucher à ses fringues, je me demande même si elles ne sont pas plus importantes que nous tous réunis. D'ailleurs :

- « OH NON ! PAS MON DRESSING ! BELLA ! EDWARD NE TOUCHEZ PAS A MES AFFAIRES ! SORTEZ DE LA TOUT LES 2 ! JASPER S IL TE PLAIT SURVEILLE EMMETT, JE NE VEUX PAS QU'IL LES ARROSE DANS MON DRESSING ! »

« Edward » me chuchote Bella « j'aimerai éviter l'ouragan Emmett à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire, on file dans sa chambre.»

Je lui fais du signe du pouce pour lui monter mon approbation et me met à gesticuler des gestes militaire pour lui montrer le chemin qu'elle connaît déjà !

Rosalie qui nous a entendus nous ouvre la porte discrètement

- ILS SONT PARTIS DANS MA CHAMBRE cria Emmett

- OUFFFF je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu Alice pousser un tel cri de soulagement

- NON MON NOUNOURS CE N'EST QUE MOI nous fait Rosalie dans un clin d'œil

- ZUT OU SONT-ILS ALORS ? J'AI FAIM MOI BELLA EST PITIE DE MOI

Rosalie part dans la salle de bain d'Emmett et nous en profitons pour nous embrasser mais quelque chose d'étrange se passe je ne les entends plus et je repousse gentiment Bella pour me concentrer.

Je montre le lit à Bella et on se glisse dessous rapidement. Quelqu'un entre sans bruit, on entend juste les respirations de chacun et le corps chaud de Bella ne m'aide pas beaucoup pour m'inspirer un souffle silencieux. Je sais que je vais être bientôt repéré mais pour sauver « mon ange » je me sacrifie. Je fais un léger signe à Bella de ne pas bouger.

- Je me rends dis-je en sortant les mains en l'air tel un grand bandit torturer moi mais ne toucher pas a Bella sinon elle ne fera pas a manger

- J'aime assez l'idée de la torture mon frère mais Bella est a moi, elle me fera à manger parce que je sais qu'elle ne supportera pas que je te touche

- Ca va Emmett je descends, ne touche pas à Edward ! dit ma Bella en sortant, elle serai prête à tout pour me sauver

- Tout ca pour des hamburgers ! dit Rosalie en souriant

- Oui mais ceux de Bella… réponds Emmett avec l'eau a la bouche et ce coup-ci je ne peux que l'approuver


	14. Chapter 14 Concours

**Chapitre 14 : concours**

PDV BELLA

Comme à mon habitude je me suis laissé émouvoir par un Cullen, j'avais de la pitié pour Emmett, je pouvais entendre son estomac à l'étage. Je me suis donc rendu, en plus je ne voulais pas voir Edward se faire torturer juste pour quelques hamburgers.

Et puis c'est vrai que je me débrouille pas mal en cuisine, mes lasagnes sont parait-il les meilleurs mais on en a mangé la semaine dernière. Edward et Emmett m'avait supplié l'année dernière pour que je donne ma recette a Esmée, qui la suit depuis.

Comme d'habitude je commence par le végétarien d'Alice, et Rosalie m'en a demandé un aussi pour gouter, quelle a beaucoup apprécié. Les garçons ont tous pris des saignants, de vrais vampires je vous dis ! J'ai reçu beaucoup de compliments de la part de Jasper et de Rosalie apparemment leur mère cuisine très peu et ce n'est pas plus mal d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Une fois fini, Emmett nous propose un défi qui pour une fois me convient très bien. Un concours de baiser.

- « règle du jeu tenir le plus longtemps possible tout en mettant le feu aux poudre … ceux qui durent le moins longtemps se taperont toutes les corvées »

- « moi je rajoute, que ce qui ne savent pas résister à la tentation de monter après devront faire ceinture le reste de la semaine » vengeance pour les gémissements de cette nuit

- Mais Bella, ca ne te plairais pas de …

- Je trouve que c'et une excellente idée Bella me soutient Edward

- Je vois … vous préférez étudier la nuit… mais pari tenu. Rosalie, ma belle approche toi de ton nounours on va leur montrer à quoi ressemble un vrai couple à ses deux gringalets. Edward tient le chrono ca va être long

En effet ce fut long, 12 minutes 20. J'ai cru que Jasper allait devenir fou à voir sa sœur sur les genoux d'Emmett en train de lui avaler la langue et en mettant la sienne dans le fond du gosier. Un mot : Beurk !

Apres ce fut le tour d'Alice et de Jasper, qui bizarrement ce sentait beaucoup mieux, ce qui n'était plus le cas d'Emmett et encore moins celui d'Edward.

11 minutes 55 ! Dommage mon pote ! dit un Emmett soulager de ne plus voir sa petite sœur embrassé ainsi un garçon. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas pris toute la proportion du problème en proposant le pari.

- « Ah nous mon ange, viens donc par là toi ! » me dit Edward avec les yeux gourmand.

Sa bouche se posa gentiment sur la mienne et nous commencions gentiment quand nous entendions en arrières plan

- « Vous faisiez mieux ce matin »

Alors sa langue s'est posé sur ma lèvre me demander la permission d'entrer et quand la mienne est entré en contact, elles se sont immédiatement reconnu et on a recommencé ce ballet inachevé. Je sentais les mains d'Edward me caressé le dos et les miennes se plaçais instinctivement dans ses cheveux puis il m'attrape la hanche d'une main, met l'autre dans mes cheveux pour me rapproché plus près encore et le baiser se fit passionnel, nos souffles était erratique mais pour rien nous mettons fin a ce moment de pure plaisir. Nous avons oublié notre public et Edward m'ajuste encore plus à lui. Nous finissons tout de même par nous éloigné pour reprendre notre souffle. A mon avis on a perdu, on a du tenir 5 minutes au plus mais Whaa c'était génial. Je reste les yeux dans les yeux avec un Edward très satisfait de lui.

« Vous aviez combien d'année a rattrapé exactement ? » demanda Jasper

« 4 » on a tous les deux répondu ensemble

« Pas besoin de dire qui sont les gagnants ! » Grogna Emmett

« Pourquoi, on a duré combien de temps ? » demanda Edward aussi surpris que moi du ton d'Emmett

« 16 minutes 50 ! Sans compter que j'ai cru que la combustion spontané existait» réponds Alice

« Pour la première fois de ma vie, je décide de ne plus JAMAIS refaire ce jeu, c'était effrayant ! » dit Emmett avec un frisson

Nous rions tous parce que mis a part le baiser reçut je crois qu'on est tous d'accord que voir les autres se jeter a moitié dessus c'était abominable

« Cela dit Alice et Jasper on perdu pour aujourd'hui donc Corvée pour vous deux ! » Et Emmett part en riant.

Avec Edward, on s'installe a son piano pour mon cours ou il décide de me rejouer tout les compositions qu'il m'a composé sans que je comprenn, à l'époque, qu'elles étaient pour moi.

On a passé une demi heure comma ça, lui a joué et moi à l'écouter. A tel point que nous n'avons même pas entendu le téléphone sonner. C'était les cousines de Denalie.

Paul avait épousé Séléna, mère de Tanya et de Kate mais à la naissance d'Irina, Séléna est morte en couche. Tanya et Kate se sont mises à surprotéger Irina, malgré leur très jeune âge, quand leur beau père s'effondrait dans le chagrin. 3 mois plus tard il mettait fin a ses jours et les filles furent placer chez la sœur de Carlisle, Rose, Paul était son meilleur ami. N'ayant pas trouvé l'homme avec qui elle voulait partager sa vie, elle avait adopté les 3 filles en voyant l'épanouissement d'Esmée. Aujourd'hui Kate a 22 ans, elle va à l'Université d'Alaska, Tanya à 19 ans, et Irina 14 ans.

Alice vient de nous annoncer qu'elles seraient là pour les prochaines vacances. Enfin pas Irina qui vie son amourette avec un certain Laurent. J'adore Kate mais j'ai un peu plus de mal avec Tanya, elle a toujours eu un regard sur Edward qui ne m'a jamais plus.

Alice faisait un résumé aux Hale sur qui sont les sœurs Denalie pour nous enfin eux surtout.

Rose intervient en nous disant « Et mais Garrett viens nous voir pendant cette période aussi ! »

« Garrett, qui c'est celui là ? » se mit à rugir Emmett

« C'est notre cousin mon lapin, un vrai de vrai, avec le même sang et tout. » répondit Rosalie en se moquant d'Emmett pour sa jalousie qui n'avait vraiment aucune raison d'être.

« Il a 23 ans, comme l'une des votre non ? »

Oui, il plairait peut-être a Kate, elle se trouve toujours des mecs qui sont pas pour elle d'habitude, trop fragile. S'enthousiasma Alice, excitée comme a son habitude.


	15. Chapter 15 Charlie

**Chapitre 15 : Charlie**

On entend les 17 coups de l'horloge, il est l'heure de rentré et Edward me raccompagne. Nous avons décidé de taire notre déclaration a Cha… papa pour l'instant, si je veux continuer à pouvoir rejoindre Edward le week-end.

Arrivée devant la porte de la maison, Edward m'embrasse langoureusement sauf que c'est ce moment que choisi mon père pour débarquer avec…le fusil de chasse…mais qu'est-ce…

-PAPA … ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?

- Je reviens de la chasse avec Harry Clearwater. Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? J'ai vu que vous vous êtes enfin décidés, je dois 20 $ à Billy

- Comment ça tu dois 20 $ a Billy ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Ca te dérange pas que je sorte avec Edward ? Je peux continuer à dormir avec lui ?

J'ai bien cru que sur cette dernière phrase mon père et Edward allait s'étrangler avec leur propre salive

- COMMENT CA DORMIR AVEC LUI ?

Oups, mon père n'était pas au courant de ca

- « Edward je te rappel ce soir ! »

- « Certainement pas jeune fille, vous êtes punie ! »

- « Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

- « Mais parce que je croyais que tu dormais avec Alice c'est 4 dernières années »

- « Mais Alice est une horreur la nuit tellement elle gigote, tu te rends compte qu'elle ma carrément virer du lit une fois »

- « Je n'ai jamais rien tenté avec Bella jusqu'à ce week-end Charlie ! » Edward se décide a prendre la parole

- « Monsieur Swan pour toi, monsieur je mets ma langue dans la bouche de ma fille ! »

- Depuis quand Edward doit t'appeler Monsieur ? Et y a pas 15 minutes tu m'annonce que tu as perdu 20$ parce que tu as perdu à cause de nous et maintenant tu me punis et je te signale que le week-end tu pars a Port Angeles chez Susan je commençais à sentir la colère monter.

- Grrrr, j'appellerais Carlisle cette semaine en attendant vous serez en contact qu'au lycée.

- Edward je te vois demain ! Il m'embrasse tendrement j'entends mon père grogner

PDV Edward

Je suis rentré de chez Bella depuis une demie heure, elle me manque plus que tout, mais je préfère éviter de l'appeler pour éviter la colère de Charlie, je suis sur que Bella comprendra. Je lui enverrais un texto tout a l'heure pour lui rappeler que je l'aime.

Demain je parlerai à Carlisle pour qu'il me conseil.

J'ai été dérouté par la réaction de Charlie, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il serait heureux si on devenait un couple avec Bella. Remarque il l'était jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'on dormait ensemble. Il y a encore une semaine il nous tendait des perches que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont su saisir et je ris a ce souvenir. Je crois qu'en faite il a du avoir la réaction de tout père surprotecteur.

J'ai du mal a croire que je forme un couple avec mon ange, c'est juste irréelle, si je n'avais pas encore le gout de ses lèvres sur les miennes je n'y croirais pas.

J'étais sur que ses lèvres seraient douces et sucrés, mais le plaisir que j'ai eu à la gouter est indescriptible. J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal a me retenir d'y sauter dessus, la boite vite de préservatifs m'a pris au dépourvu. D'ailleurs la semaine prochaine, Emmett aura une très mauvaise surprise, genre celle que j'ai eu cette semaine, surtout que j'ai du les écoutant avec Bella dans mes bras, mon érection était douloureuse, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose sans protection. En y repensant, mon membre décide de se manifester mais le soulagement sera rapide, juste un peu de mémoire de ce week-end, mon premier baiser avec Bella, les caresses… Et le fantasme d'avoir été jusqu'au bout de nos envies. Libération !


	16. Chapter 16 le sossier d'entré en fac

**Chapitre 16 le dossier d'entre en fac :**

Je décidais d'envoyer un texto à Bella :

**Coucou mon ange**

**J'espère que suite mon départ tu n'as pas eu trop de prob. Je me suis inquiété mais je ne voulais pas de causer plus de problème avec Charlie. Tu me manque. Je t'aime. E xxxx**

Dans la minute mon portable sonna :

**Salut mon amour**

**Non il s'est calmé rapidement surtout après le coup de tel de Susan, je pense qu'il s'est fait remonter les bretelles quand il lui a raconté l'histoire. J'ai été pris par le dossier d'entré en fac, je te le ferai lire demain. Je t'aime. Ton ange xxxxx**

En même temps j'ai été pris par des occupations personnelles, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de penser à son avenir. Je devrais m'y mettre aussi si je veux faire partie de son avenir.

**Mon ange**

**Je vais me mettre sur le dossier aussi. Bonne nuit mon amour. Je t'aime **

Edward sera un personnage qui s'ennuie, son immortalité et sa capacité à lire dans les pensées de ces concitoyens lui faire croire qu'il connaît tout, mais l'arrivée de Bella va remettre en cause tout ce qu'il est. Une fois l'attirance de son odeur et l'envie de la dévorer, il va apprendre à la connaître sans faire appel à son don puisque elle le bloque. Il m'est facile d'imaginer tout ça, c'est exactement tout ce que j'ai ressenti à l'époque de ma rencontre avec Bella. L'odeur de son shampoing à la fraise qui ma envouté a la première seconde et je suis toujours sous le charme.

J'ai trouvé drôle d'inclure Jasper et Rosalie a l'histoire, je ne les connais pas encore énormément mais je trouve injuste de laisser Alice et Emmett sans partenaire.

Je vais appeler mon histoire Minight sun. (N.A Si vous voulez la lire je vous invite à lire les chapitres en ligne de Stéphanie Meyer /).

Ou la 1 h 00 du matin faudrait que j'aille me coucher. Je repense à Bella et ma main se joint a moi.

PDV Bella

Au même moment chez Bella

Edward est partit depuis une demi heure. Papa a finit par se calmer. Je l'ai entendu raconter ce qui s'est passé à Susan tel une commère, je ne connaissais pas ce coté de Charlie.

_Flash back de la conversation :_

_Charlie : tu te rends compte qu'elle dormait avec lui tous les week end_

_…_

_Charlie : oui je sais qu'elle n'avait pas le choix_

_…_

_Charlie : Mais maintenant qu'elle est avec lui, il est hors…Mais chérie je ne veut pas …oui je les laisse tranquille…je t'aime…à vendredi_

Je suis redescendu pour préparer le repas. Du poulet avec une salade de tomate au chèvre avec une tarte aux pommes en dessert.

Le repas c'est passer dans le calme, mon père a accepter que je sorte avec Edward. Il veut juste que sois prudente et que je ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs qu'il avait faites avec ma mère. Même si cette erreur c'est moi, et qu'il ne regrette pas de m'avoir eu, ils ont perdu une partie de leur jeunesse et il tient a ce que j'entre a l'université.

Je remonte dans ma chambre et commence à écrire le dossier pour le dossier universitaire.

Bella est une fille de 17 ans (jusque là ca va), qui vient de phœnix, où elle vivait ave sa mère Renée pour venir à Forks dans l'Etat de Washington où il pleut tout l'année pour être avec son père Charlie. Sa mère a décidé de suivre Phil, son base-balleur de mari. (Il faut que les histoires nous présentent quand même).

Premier jour, elle rencontre Edward Cullen, elle est complètement subjugué par sa beauté et est irrésistiblement attiré par lui. Celui-ci a l'air de la détester sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi (on s'est mis au point avec Edward pour les grosses lignes pour que ca correspondent). Elle cherche à comprendre mais il est partit.

Edward revient de chez les Denalis, et la vrai rencontre ce fait.

(N.A : je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous inviter à lire Twilight, nous sommes toutes la pour essayer de retrouver nos personnages préféré LOL)

Je continue à écrire plusieurs chapitres quand je reçois un texto de mon amour

**Coucou mon ange**

**J'espère que suite mon départ tu n'as pas eu trop de prob. Je me suis inquiété mais je ne voulais pas de causer plus de problème avec Charlie. Tu me manque. Je t'aime. E xxxx**

Il est trop mignon, je m'empresse de lui répondre :

**Salut mon amour**

**Non il s'est calmé rapidement surtout après le coup de tel de Susan, je pense qu'il s'est fait remonter les bretelles quand il lui a raconté l'histoire. J'ai été pris par le dossier d'entré en fac, je te le ferai lire demain. Je t'aime. Ton ange xxxxx**

Quelque seconde plus tard je recois

**Mon ange**

**Je vais me mettre sur le dossier aussi. Bonne nuit mon amour. Je t'aime **

Je reprends encore pendant une heure puis je vais prendre ma douche et me couche


	17. Chapter 17 pause calin

**Chapitre 17 : pause câlin**

Toute la semaine a été une particulière. Pour la première fois on se montrait au lycée comme un couple et plus comme des amis. Au début, les élèves n'y croyaient pas trop se tenir la main n'était pas très choquant, on ne se quittait pas pour aller en cours, rien de nouveau. On est jeudi et Edward s'est montre doux et tendre toute la semaine, refusant de nous exposer aux commérages qui l'exaspère.

Rosalie et Emmett eux se sont spécialisé en spéléologie. Ils partent en exploration de la

bouche de l'autre à longueur de temps. Edward m'a même dit que Rosalie « vient réviser » chez eux depuis mercredi soir et Alice « révise » chez Jasper.

Charlie m'a quand même imposer une espèce de punition qui interdit l'entrée de la maison à Edward en semaine et moi de me rendre chez lui pour dire « c'est moi le père, tu vis son mon toit… et bla bla bla… ! »

Mais ce midi, Edward voulait que je le rejoigne dans une salle de classe vide, pour être un peu en tête à tête.

A peine ai-je franchi la porte qu'il me saute dessus et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Tellement de fougue de sa part me surprend, lui si prudent depuis samedi comme si il avait peur de me blesser par des gestes trop brusque.

Enfin, je ne suis pas contre cet élan de passion et me laisse entrainer par l'action du moment. Ses mains aventureuses parcours mon corps et les frissons de plaisirs me gagnent. Sa main droite se perd dans mes cheveux tandis que la gauche caresse le bas des reins avec ardeur. Mes bras emmurent son cou. Mes gémissements, écho de ses grognements, résonnent dans ma gorge en sentant son désir contre ma cuisse. Ce court moment de bestialité est interrompu par la sonnerie de reprise des cours.

En sortant de la salle, les murmures et les rire caché se bouscules à notre passage

- « je me demande ce qu'ils ont tous à ricaner comme ca ? » je m'interrogeais dans un murmure mais Edward a du m'entendre puisqu'il me répond :

- « Ca ne sent pas bon, quelque chose a du se passer. Je pense qu'Emmett et Rosalie ont encore fait une présentation de leur recherche. »

- « Tu crois qu'il va trouver un trésor dans la bouche de Rosalie ? »

- « Ses amygdales peut-être ? Ca se trouve c'est ca, il lui a enlevé avec la langue ! »

Nous partîmes en riant dans notre cours sans se préoccuper des derniers commérages.

Ceci dit des questions et des regards revenait sans cesse comme : « tu crois qu'il l'ont fait ? » « Je suis sur que c'est une vrai bête » de la part des filles et « je me la ferai bien aussi » des garçons.

A la sortie des cours, on se dirigeait vers la voiture d'Edward, Emmett nous attendais, fier ? Alice cherchait une dissemblance dans notre allure. Je ne connais pas encore assez Rosalie et Jasper mais ils semblaient amusés.

Avec sa subtilité habituelle, Em attaqua de go : « alors le repas de midi était agréable ? » en nous faisant un clin d'œil appuyé.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, comment est-il au courant. Edward réponds simplement : « oui très agréable »

- « j'imagine puisque tout le lycée en parle »

- « Hein qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire »

- « Tous le monde raconte que vous vous êtes envoyé en l'air dans la salle de Math. Aller p'tit frère, raconte a ton frérot c'était bien ? Bella pas trop peur du méchant loup ? »

-«c'est quoi c'est connerie, ca vient d'où ces persiflages »

-« mais de vous, et des bruits que vous avez hurlé »

- « Ca, chéri c'est la rumeur nous ont était occupé à pousser nos propres hurlements » roucoula Rosalie

- « D'ailleurs comment ca se fait que le lycée ne parle que de Bella et Edward je suis sur qu'on a fait bien plus de bruit que ces deux là. »

« Peut être par ce que vous avez déjà été interrompu par Newton, ca a tenu 2 jours entiers, aussi Edward et Bella ont pris le relais des d « ébats », alors le choc est passé pour vous deux. Intervient Alice

« J'aimerai éviter de me rappelé ma sœur au centre des commérages pour tapage sexuel interrompt » Jasper avec un frisson. « Je crois qu'ils vont se rappeler des frères Cullen après votre départ »

« Oui je crois aussi !» fanfaronnais ensemble Emmett et Edward.


	18. Chapter 18 Petits commérage entre amis

Les Hale se sont tellement bien intégré qu'on n'imagine pas comment on a fait pour ce passer d'eux ces 4 dernières années. Ce n'est pas Alice et Emmett qui viendront me contredire.

Edward s'est lié une amitié avec Jasper (ce qui est pratique dans notre ligue « Tous Contre Emmett, seul Rosalie résiste mais elle est comme lui). On connaissait déjà sa faculté à lire les émotions des gens mais il arrive aussi a les influencé. Plusieurs fois nous avons été témoins de ses manipulations. Si on n'as pas envie d'une chose mais qu'il est dans les parages, on change d'avis.

Avec Edward, on a inclus la capacité de Jasper à notre projet, un petit clin d'œil ainsi que la ténacité et l'amour de la famille de Rosalie. On a juste accentué les caractéristiques de chacun sauf Emmett, nul besoin d'en rajouter.

Alice et Rosalie ont décidé de venir à la maison avec moi pour une séance fille, super je sens que mon « minuscule placard » (dixit Alice) va en prendre un coup. Encore !

Emmett fait la gueule mais Edward et Jasper lui propose de le battre aux jeux vidéo, le défi est relevé.

Jasper appuie l'idée: « oui je sens Edward sous tension, je pense que ca lui fera du bien » évidemment tous rient de nous en repensant à cette après midi.

- « Ok les filles, Rosalie tu m'emmène, je refuse de monter dans l'épave de Bella »

- « Hé ! Alice, dis pas de ma mal de ma voiture c'est une veille dame, il faut la respecter »

- « Ce n'est pas important allez on y va ! »

- « Si c'a l'est et si tu permets j'aimerais dire au revoir a Edward correctement. » Celui-ci comprit le message et viens à moi pour poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- « Dire que c'est deux là on soi disant mis le feu au lycée, tu parles, on dirait un couple de petit vieux ! » S'esclaffa Emmett

- « Allez ca suffit en voiture ! » conclut Alice

Arrivée a la maison, papa est tellement ravi de voir Alice qu'il l'invite a rester manger avec Rosalie de bien entendu. Alice fait ce qu'elle veut de Charlie, comme de tout le monde d'ailleurs.

J'étais en avance sur mes devoirs de la semaine à cause de mon interdiction de voir téléphoner à Edward, à l'origine c'était mon meilleur ami et on a toujours passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et aujourd'hui les profs ont été cool, juste un exercice ou deux. Donc la soirée sera consacrée aux filles.

Contre toute attente Alice s'assit juste sur mon lit mais attaqua :

- « Allez Bella raconte, je veux tout savoir, est ce que mon frère est aussi génial que tu l'imaginais »

- « Est-ce que je vous demande si Jasper et Emmett le sont moi ? »

- « Mais tu peux Emmett est une bête de sexe et je prends un pied incroyable à chaque fois qu'on s'envoie en l'air. »

- « Pareil pour Jasper ! »

- « Les filles vous êtes trop bizarre, vous parlez de vos frères respectifs, c'est berk ! »

- « Edward est si nul que ça » demanda Alice dans une grimace qui disait « je suis désolée pour toi »

Mais non Edward est génial mais vous n'en saurez pas plus » qu'est ce que je pourrais leur dire la seul fois ou on a failli perdre notre virginité il n'y avait plus de préservatifs parce que Emmett avait tout pris et que depuis je suis puni. ?

Allez Bella, ca fait 4 ans que j'attends

Comment ca 4 ans

Bella, Bella, Bella, avec Emmett on se faisait des paris régulièrement pour savoir qui allait finir par se déclarer

- « «J'ai moi-même perdu 20 dollars contre Billy Black, moi je cru que vous lanceriez jamais déclara mon père en rentrant. Je suis venu bous dire que j'ai commandé des pizzas. »

- « Oh Charlie comment va Billy ?»

- « Jacob est en train de rendre chèvre ce pauvre Billy, il pense l'envoyer chez Sam et Emily pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Ils ont déjà réussi avec Paul et Jared et viennent de prendre Embry. Ils ont un grand savoir faire avec les enfants Quilleutes c'est deux là. »

- « Oui Edward a toujours eu du mal avec Jacob, il trouve qu'il sent le chien mouillé ! »

- « Son comportement devient incontrôlable et Billy n'y arrive plus.

- Faudrait que j'aille le voir à l'occasion

- C'est pas une super idée Bella. Bon les filles, je vous laisse à tout a l'heure

- Bella, ton père a raison. Si tu y a vas Edward va faire une crise d'angoisse. Il se rongeait déjà avant les problèmes de Jacob ?

- C'est quoi le problème de ce Jacob demanda Rosalie

- « La tribu Quilleutes dont fait parti Jacob est atteinte de Lycanthropie. Les anciens de la tribu avaient déjà la maladie mais c'était une époque et elle a sauté plusieurs générations et elle revient en force. Sam a été le premier a l'avoir et a attaqué sa femme Emily et depuis il combat continuellement la bête en lui et aide les jeune de la tribu. Il fait tout pour se racheter au prés d'Emily en s'occupant de « ses frères ».

- « Et Jacob fait plein de blague sur les blondes ! » rajoutais-je

- « Wahhh vous vous foutez de ma gueule comme il faut là ! » s'offusqua gentiment Rosalie

- « Ouais, on adore cette blague connu dans la région a cause de leur légendes et on adore la raconter avec Alice. En faite c'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas de tunes alors pour s'amuser ils vandalisent Forks et Jacob s'est laissé entrainé. » Et on se met toute à rire

- « Par contre le vrai de l'histoire Bella c'est que Jacob n'est pas un ami pour toi ! » insista Alice

- « Je le connais depuis toujours, je ne vais pas arrêté de le fréquenté a cause d'un ou deux panneaux de signalisation arraché. Et a qui d'autre voulait tu que je raconte que j'aimais Edward depuis 4 ans »

- « Quoi ! tu l'a dit a Jacob et pas à moi ! »

- « Alice, j'était obligé, c'est ton frère et tu te serais précipité pour lui dire. »

- « Pour t'excuser tu me laisse t'habiller samedi soir »

- « De toute façon, c'est ce qui se serait passé alors… »

- « Cool … »

- « Allez Bella, on veut connaître les détails de cet après midi » me relança Rosalie

- « De toute façon vous n'allez pas me lâcher »

- « Non Mlle » me répondirent-elle en cœur.

- On s'est rejoint dans la salle de Mlle Stewart et on s'est embrassé. Fin.

- C'est tout ! Je suis déçut !

- « Tu t'attendais à quoi Rosalie, on était au lycée »

Je n'allais pas raconter les caresses, comment je me suis sentie quand ses mains ont parcouru mon corps et que j'étais à la limite de la combustion spontanée. Et que chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse je suis a la limites de lui demandé d'être obligé de m'éteindre.

« Bon vu que tu ne veux rien nous dire d'intéressant vous avez vu le copain de Mlle Stewart ? Il est vraiment pas mal, tout à fait ton genre Bella » ca y est Alice est rentré en mode commère « Je l'ai entendu l'appelé Robert, qui peut oser porter un prénom pareil ? »

« Moi, mon style, en dehors d'Emmett évidement, je pencherais pour le professeur de sport, Kellan Lutz, il est super Hot pour un prof »

« Avant Jasper j'aurais bien fait de Mr Rathbone mon quatre heures. »

« Le prof d'histoire sérieux les filles vous êtres grave, c'est des profs quand même »

« Oui mais l'écouter parler de la guerre de session est un régale surtout quand il écrit au tableau, là je deviens très attentive. »

Et on éclate toutes de rire

- LES PIZZA SONT ARRIVES LES FILLES ! hurla mon père depuis le bas de l'escalier

La conversation devient beaucoup plus sérieuse avec mon père. On parla de nos études secondaires. Alice entrait en stylisme, à cela rien d'étonnant puisqu'elle a même réussi a refaire la garde robe de Charlie. Mais le choc, ce fut Rosalie qui rentre en mécanique, mais quand elle parle voiture la passion qu'on lit dans ses yeux enlève toutes surprises


	19. Chapter 19 desolé

**Désolé ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre **

**Je ne pourrais pas publier pendant quelque jours pour des raison personel (JE ME MARIE !) et c'est du boulot**

**je tenais a remercier toute celle qui m'ont mis en favoris et qui m'on laissés des commentaires ca m'a beaucoup touché**

**le prochain chapitre se fera la meme soirée point de vue des garcons **

**pour le reste je ne sais pas encore même si je sais ou je vais je ne sais pas comment alors si vous avez des idées ... **

**aller bisous a tout le monde**

**Maxipuce 091280**

**ps : merci de n'avoir fait aucun commentaire sur les fautes et la tournure des phrases ! lol**


	20. Chapter 20 soiree entre mec

**Merci pour celle qui m'ont laisse des fécilicitations pour mon mariage, ca ma beaucoup touché. **

**pour ce chapitre désolé mais il est court panne total d'inspiration, mais je voulais le faire. Bientôt du lemon promis mais je veux amener leur première fois quelque chose de bien laisser moi des reviews pour vos idées.**

* * *

Soirée entre mecs

POE

« J'ai commandé 5 pizzas pour ce soir »

« Emmett on est que 3, me dit pas que tu vas manger autant »

« Oh que si, il faut bien remplir ce merveilleux corps d'apollon pour séduire ma déesse »

« Je ne dirai pas que Rosalie est une déesse, juste… »

« T'y connais rien Jazz tu sors avec Alice »

« Vous ne trouver pas votre conversation un peu glauque ? » demanda Jasper

« Tu as raison Eddy parlons de Bella puisqu'elle est la seul a ne pas avoir de frère. Comment était votre première nuit ? »

« Tu le sais très bien Emmett puisque tu as vidé la boite de préservatifs de ma chambre. »

« Vous être beaucoup trop innocent pour consommer avant le mariage, quoi que après aujourd'hui je me pose des questions, pas si sage la petite Bella et le petit Edward. Est-ce que c'était animal, bestial genre un lion qui dévore un agneau ? »

Comment connaît il les deux noms que je nous qualifie ? - « Emmett tu dis n'importe quoi »

« Oh allez Eddy arrête de faire ta mijaurée je suis sur que c'était génial »

« Evidemment que ca l'était »

« Alors ca y est le petit Eddy est satisfait ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler Eddy »

« Puisque tu veux rien nous dire on va deviner et crois moi ca sera bien pire »

« Oh ca va, on n'a fait que s'embrasser dans cette foutue salle on n'allait pas se sauter dessus au lycée on est civiliser nous pas comme certain » (sauf que ca ne l'était pas trop civilise !)

Carlisle vient de rentrer de ses deux jours de garde, et il est frais comme un gardon.

« Papa, pas trop dur ta garde ? Les gens n'ont pas trop été … casse pied »

« Les malades ne sont pas des casse pieds Emmett, nous sommes des privilégiés de ce monde et j'adore aidé les gens moins chanceux de la vie. »

« Tu te joins a nous pour la pizza, maman est partit finir une décoration » demandais- je

"Pourquoi pas ? Quel est le sujet

"par quel miracle Edward a réussi à emballer Bella"

"Eh !" Protestais-je

"Je suis content pour vous deux fils mais ne dis rien a Emmett ca se retournera contre toi, la discrétion d'Emmett est … absente"

Eh ! ce fut le tour de Emmett de râler pendant qu'on riait tous de sa tête

Alors les jeunes ca avance le sujet pour entre en fac

Je leur parlais donc de notre idée à Bella et moi. Même si mon père n'est pas trop chaud pour que nous partagions la même enveloppe il a aimé notre idée originale. Mon père est finalement partit se coucher pour nous relaisser entre nous.

"Et vous avez vu le truc qui sort avec Mlle Stewart, on dirait Edward en plus vieux en quand même moins bien"

"Merci Emmett pour cette charmante comparaison, je ne trouve pas qu'il me ressemble"

"Tu rigole, vous faite à peu près le même gabari, les cheveux et les yeux de la même coloration, toutes les filles en parle même Alice et Rose" intervenant Jasper.

"Vous avez vu le dernier film de Nikki Reed, cette nana c'est une bombe, presque aussi bien que Rose"

"Moi je préfère sa partenaire Ashley Green, elle est vraiment mignonne"

"J'en ai toujours eu que pour Bella"

"Ravi que tu le reconnaisses enfin"

C'est pas parce que je le disais pas que je ne le savais pas, je l'ai toujours su

"Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas lance plus tôt dans ce cas là ?" demanda Jazz

"J'ignorais que c'était réciproque, elle m'avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'un garçon mais je ne savais pas que c'était moi"

"Il n'y avait que vous deux qui ne le savait pas. Bon les gonzesses ont parle un peu sport ou jeux vidéo parce que on a besoin de reprendre de la virilité" là dixit Emmett

Alors on parla sport, jeux vidéo, chasse aux grizzlis…


End file.
